Treading On Dangerous Territory
by PointBlank3
Summary: A girl to rival even Dean's personality? Sydney is a hunter, looking for her father, but that search gets put on hold when she meets up with Sam and Dean.CHAPTER 4 UP NOW
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever been a bartender? Because if you haven't, don't start now. Unless, of course, you're the kind of person who likes fistfights, old hairy men and…oh ya, no sleep. No joke, it's around 11pm on a Saturday and I'm just beginning my nightshift.

"Sydney, we got another one over here," my boss Charlie called.

I headed over to greet the newest costumer. This guy had an unhealthy amount of body hair, he smelled like gasoline and he was wearing a stained wife-beater. He was the kind of person that you wouldn't be surprised if he really did beat his wife.

Needless to say, I wasn't so enthused as I walked up behind the counter, "What can I do for you?" I asked politely.

He looked me up and down and gave me a smirk, "I can think of a lot for things you could do for me."

Did you hear him? I mean, he actually said that right? Well, you see what I mean now don't you? Not 15 minutes into my shift and someone is already hitting on me. And here at the Blue Wolf, we don't get the most charming men.

"Ew," I said disgusted. "I think I'd rather go clean the toilets." I left the counter.

By now I think you've seen enough evidence of how lousy it is to work here. And believe me I would have even taken this job if I hadn't needed the cash so badly. But what can I say, hunting and killing the supernatural doesn't exactly pay the big bucks. And when you're 23 years old, money is usually considered a necessity.

After about 15 minutes the hairy guy left to go dance with a pack of drunken college girls. Don't worry, I'll spare you that horrific scene.

I walked back to the counter and began cleaning the glasses; and that's when I heard it.

"This hunt isn't exactly going to be easy Dean, we haven't even found the nest yet."

I quickly looked up from the counter to see two men sitting a few stools over. One of them was really tall, much taller then me and I'm 5'9. He had dark brown hair and these soft, brown eyes filled with concern and a hidden sadness. The other one was shorter with light brown hair and startling green eyes. He looked fun, he seemed to be right at home in the bar. Alright…he was hot! Like, undeniably good looking. But don't worry; I know he's just another one of those "bar" guys.

They most have noticed my quick head movement because they were both staring at me. That's alright, I could play it cool.

"You two are hunters?" I asked as I walked towards them. The shorter one slapped a huge grin on his face, "Yeah, that's right, I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam. We hunt elk, bear, that sort of thing."

It was obvious they weren't the plaid shirt, mount the deer on the wall type of hunters. These brothers were like me, they hunted the supernatural, and they were trying to steal my hunt. Not that they knew it…

"I don't think you're going to find much here," I said.

Dean looked at my chest, "No, of course not…Sydney. " he said spotting my nametag. "Actually, we're not here to hunt. My brother and I live in Australia and we're here on vacation." His grin grew wider.

The younger brother rolled his eyes.

I laughed, "Is that right? I said. "Where's your accent?"

"Huh?" his smile faltered for a quick second.

"You're Australian accent?" I asked again.

"Oh. Uh…--"

That's what I thought." I turned and grabbed them a few beers from underneath the counter.

Dean grabbed one and took a swig.

I talked to them for a while longer and I had to admit, it was the most fun I'd had in a while. They weren't really a threat to my hunt anyways, I mean, they hadn't even found the nest yet.

Just then, hairy dude decided to make his theatrical entrance, "Hey!" he shouted. "Wanna have sex?"

He stumbled forward and fell on the counter next to Sam. A revolted look crossed Sam's face. That disgusted look made its way back onto my face, "Look, I thought I told you to screw off."

"Listen," he said. "Hows sabout I take you back to my place and we can have our own little party." He reached out to grab me.

Another hand smacked his out of the way and punched hairy man upside the head. "Look buddy, she said back off." Dean yelled.

The guy just staggered out of the bar. I don't think he really knew what was going on. I was amazed that this guy I just met would protect me like that, but also a little annoyed, I mean, I'm a big girl. " Thanks," I said. "But I can take care of myself."

Dean and Sam looked taken aback, I guess my reply wasn't what they expected.

"_Oh well_, " I thought to myself. I left them alone.

I felt kind of bad about what I had said, but not enough to apologize. I don't do that very often and I don't plan on starting now.

Later, I saw Sam supporting Dean out the door. Y shift was over so I wandered out after them. I watched them get into their car and drive away. I opened the door to my black '65 Mustang and revved the engine, "I have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2

I glanced up at the rear-view mirror. Man, I didn't look so hot…my brown hair was limp on my shoulders and my face was more pale than usual so the few freckles I had stood out. I could see bags starting to form under my blue eyes. These late shifts are starting to take a toll on me. " _I need a shower_," I thought miserably.

Finally, I found the stop sign I had tipped over the other day to mark where the pathway to the nest was. I went to the trunk and grabbed a pistol, a machete and a flashlight.

This is the best part. You see, I've been tracking these vampires for a few weeks now. A few days ago I successfully followed one of them back to their hideout; an old abandoned cabin a couple of miles into the woods. Which is smart, on their part because they have easy access to the town and its citizens. So, I've noticed that there are only about 6 of them, and this is the part where I kick their asses.

The trunk squeaked shut when I closed it. I turned on the flashlight and stepped off the road on to the path. I walked about a mile in, when I decided to turn off the light. It's definitely not going to work to my advantage if they see me first.

I walked for another 10 minutes when I heard a stick snap behind me. My heart started beating quickly and I turned my head in all directions looking for someone.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a slight movement. Alright, lets get started! I decided to take another step to draw them out of hiding.

It worked, a blond jumped out at me from the trees. I had been watching closely though, before she could even blink her head was on the ground. Well…I guess she couldn't really blink when her head wasn't attached to her body, but that was beside the point.

Unfortunately, this girl seemed to have a mate who wasn't very enthusiastic about seeing her decapitated. But whatever, in my books, I did him a favour…lets just say she wasn't exactly the pick of the litter. I picked up her head by her hair, "This yours?" I chuckled. I know, that's kind of sick, isn't it? But when I'm hunting I sometimes act like a bit of a maniac.

I realized immediately that I had made a mistake when he pulled out a knife. He lunged at me but I darted out of the way and turned, punching him in the nose. Then, twice more in the head. His eyes lost focus and he sank groggily to the ground.

I backed up just in case there were more, but these two must have been on watch duty or something. I turned back and held my machete about a foot from his neck.

"Sydney!?" I heard a familiar voice shout.

I was so surprised that I turned my back on the vamp on the ground. Mistake number 2. Dean and Sam stood there staring at me. My machete just swung loosely at my side. I heard a rustling behind me but my brain didn't register what that meant. Mistake number 3.

"Look out!" Sam yelled. (A little late I might add.)

All of a sudden a searing pain worked its way up my calf. The shock caught me unaware and my scream reverberated through the air. I fell to the ground in agony. Dean rushed forward but he was too late, the vamp had scampered away and was now hidden by the trees.

I could feel the blood rushing from my leg and I reached back to feel a long rip in my jeans. Damn, now these are garbage. I could barely see my hands but I could feel the blood soaking my skin.

"Dean, the others would have heard her scream," Sam said.

Dean nodded. "Up ya get," he lifted me to my feet. "Do you think you can walk?" he asked.

"I'm fine!" I said through gritted teeth. Not mentioning that it was his fault I was injured in the first place. I mean, you heard him right? Calling my name when I was obviously busy.

He leaned in to help support me but I shrugged him off, "I'm fine," I repeated. "I can take care of myself." I'm not the type of girl who wants some hot guy to ride up on a horse and save me like some damsel in distress; I'm more of the do-it-yourself-handyman type, like from those plumber commercials.

I hobbled along, occasionally using tree trunks to balance myself, anything but the boys. Soon, we heard footsteps catching up to us.

I started limping as fast as I could, still refusing help.

A vamp leapt out at Sam. Dean lounged forward and ripped him from Sam's body and then punched him in the gut. I felt my heart racing as I came out of shock and the pain in my leg increased. A long groan escaped my lips. Dean turned to look at me and noticed some movement in the trees. His eyes darted back and forth.

"Alright," he said. "I don't have time for this," and he scooped me in his arms. He hugged my close to his body and ran like hell. I could see blood dripping from my leg on to Dean's jacked and the forest floor. I wasn't going to give up the fight though, so I grabbed the pistol from my pocket (Which was made difficult because my body was bouncing up and down due to Dean's running) and shot.

"BAM! BAM!" I managed to hit a vampire in the chest.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Dean yelled gasping for breath.

" I soaked my bullets in dead man's blood. It'll buy us some time," I said. I thoroughly disliked having to be rescued and carried out of the situation, but I just reminded myself that it had been all Dean's fault that I needed rescuing anyways.

We reached Dean's impala and they flung open the doors in a hurry. I vaguely remember Dean setting me down in the back seat. By now, my head was spinning and everything was slowly fading.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sam asked. "She's lost a lot of blood."

I didn't hear Dean's response as I coughed, "What about my baby?" That was my last though before it all began to slip away and I passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear whispers of voices that seemed to come from all around me. My head cleared and I could see a white light shining through my eyelids, but I didn't open them. I didn't want the people who were talking to know I was awake.

"I can't believe she's a hunter," the first voice said.

"Yah, no kidding. Looks like she can handle herself too. She had that vampire pinned."

Then, it all rushed back to me, the vampire, Sam and Dean's arrival and my injured leg. As soon as I remembered I felt my leg twitch underneath my blankets.

"Is she awake?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I don't think so," Dean replied. "But dude, if I hadn't called her name she'd be fine right now."

"Dean, you didn't know…"

"Yah…I guess, but I still feel guilty. What do you think she meant by her baby? You don't think she's pregnant do you?" he said.

PREGNANT!? Do I look pregnant!? No, I don't. I'm not pregnant; I haven't even had a steady boyfriend before. Mostly that was due to the fact that they'd think I was nuts if I told them what I did for a living.

"I doubt it, she doesn't look pregnant." Sam answered.

THANKYOU!

"Good, cuz she's hot."

"God, Dean do you ever think about anything el--" Sam began.

But I decided I'd had enough and I opened my eyes. The white light I had seen before was coming from directly above me. I was lying in a hospital bed covered with blank white sheets. I coughed and both boys turned to look at me. They looked a little tired but other then that, completely fine.

Sam walked up beside me, "How are you doing?" he asked. "Your cut was pretty deep."

"I told you I was fine earlier, why did you bring me here," I said.

"Fine!?" Dean said. "You passed out in the back seat of my car, you call that fine?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I said coldly.

Just then a plump, jolly nurse entered the room and smiled down at me. "Oh! Good, you're awake," she said. "Well, you just need to fill out some paper work and your brothers here can take you home."

I cocked my eyebrow questioningly but Dean gave me a look and I closed my mouth.

Once I finished the standard paper work I wandered outside with Sam and Dean.

"Oh my gosh!" I remembered. "Where is my baby!?"

Sam took a side glance a Dean, "Sydney, we…err…didn't see any…baby when we left.'

It took me a minute to get what he was saying and then I laughed, "I meant my car, stupid."

Dean laughed hysterically and finally managed to say, "Don't worry, Sam drove it here." He handed me the keys.

Sam looked stunned to find out that someone else cared as much about their car as Dean did.

"You drove my car!?" I said. You see, I have this thing about people touching my car, maybe it's because my dad gave it to me before he left for god knows where, but whatever it was, I wasn't too happy. "That's right up there with injuring my leg," I muttered.

"Hey," Dean said. "If we hadn't saved you, you'd be dead by now."

"If you hadn't showed up, I wouldn't have needed saving!" I retorted. "Now, I've been hunting these guys for weeks and I could have finished them tonight if not for you two, so just screw off!" I turned on my heel and walked towards me car. I didn't even bother to mention that he had agreed it had been his fault, I mean, I'm not completely heartless. As I was opening the door I heard Sam say, "Dude, she's an ass."

Dean turned to Sam and smirked, "Yah, but it's a damn fine one."

As I pulled out of my space and drove away I couldn't help but smile.

But don't think I wasn't still mad, because I was. After 2 strenuous weeks of hardcore research and tracking, I was back at the beginning. Of course, I at least I knew some of the vampire's patterns; like living in only heavily wooded areas and attacking only young, healthy white males. They were picky sons of bitches, but they were reckless and didn't cover their tracks so well. I could handle them though, I'm just a little weary of the black haired one, he's going to want revenge for what I did to his girlfriend. That made him dangerous.

I opened the door to my motel room and flopped down on the bed. My head started pounding and I scrunched up my face in pain. These headaches had started a little over a year ago. Every time I had one, my body felt light and weightless, and I became unaware of everything around me except the dull thudding in my head; at least that's how it started. Now though, I am able to stay alert when I have them, and a while back, I discovered what my body could do. Finally, the pain sub-sided and I sat up, thankful for the release.

Then, I realized I couldn't escape the power of my B.O. and got up to take a shower. I know, classy huh?

The next few days passed by uneventfully. I worked a couple nights at the bar and let Charlie know I was leaving soon. During the days I picked up some newspapers and searched online for any strange disappearances or murders of guys that fit the bill.

Until finally, I got my lead, Stephen Hacket, age 27, his body was found in Black Bear Creek a few miles north of Pawnee, Oklahoma. Good, I could be there in a day, at the most.


	4. Chapter 4

I pulled up to a restaurant in Pawnee, Oklahoma. I paid for a paper and a coffee and sat down in a booth covered with sunlight. I pulled out my laptop and glanced at the paper and stopped. Right on the front page was a picture of an old man. He had disappeared a few days ago, and owned a cabin in the forest close to here. "Gotcha," I said with and evil grin.

It was early afternoon when I came across the cabin. It was really easy with my amazing tracking skills…alright. Fine, I looked it up in the phone book, so sue me. I looked through the window from a far and I could see a lot of movement. Now, this may sound silly…but it looked like they…were…dancing…I know? Crazy huh? So, I decided that I had to be wrong and so I sneaked closer. I crawled up to the window and peaked in.

You will not even believe what I saw. And what's more, you won't believe that I wasn't mad.

Sam was knocked out on the ground with a vampire standing over him while Dean stood fighting off the other 4.

Now, it's not like Dean didn't put up a good fight, the opposite in fact. The black-haired one tried to punch him in the head but he blocked it and threw the guy across the room. Then, Dean turned and kicked another red haired girl in the gut. She bent over grasping for air. I had to admit, I was pretty impressed with his fighting but not even Dean could take on 4 vamps at once. And he ended up bound and gagged in a chair.

I determined that it would be best to wait a while before entering the cabin, assuming they didn't try to hurt Sam and Dean. So, I walked around the place to check out my options. I found the perfect window leading right into the where they were all gathered.

I need a diversion…I pondered for a moment, then I just decided to go with the obvious choice. I walked back around front and hid deep in the bushes. Then, lifted my gun into the air and pulled the trigger. Luckily, this received its desired affect and two of the vamps came running out. I rushed to the side of the house and broke the window.

Okay, so normally, I would have ran in there without thinking and just start punching anything that moved; but this time there were other people involved so I had to be more careful. What I did was, pull out my gun, run in there, and shoot at anything that moved. It was a simple plan, but very effective too. Two vampires hit the ground hard, each struggling to breath as the dead man's blood took affect. Then, the strangest thing happened; the last vampire just looked at me, then my gun and took off. What a pussy!! I took two quick swipes and decapitated the two vamps on the floor. Blood splurted all over my jacket. Man, why do my clothes always get ruined on hunts? But, I glanced up at Dean who was staring up at me dumb-founded, " Now, didn't I tell you to stay away from my hunt?" I laughed. "Give me a minute," I said, holding up a finger.

I practically fell out the door in my hurry to reach the vamp. He was already far away so I was forced to use my gun. That stopped him in his tracks. I walked forward but unfortunately, guns are loud. And soon enough his two buddies who fell for my gunshot diversion the first time, showed up for this one too. Seriously, it's like a dog whistle or something.

The black-haired one, for whom I was well acquainted, if you all remember, began to sprint after me. I didn't exactly feel like running, so I waited for him to come to me. It was clear he wasn't really thinking because he just sort of…jumped at me. I stepped aside and let him hit the ground. When he didn't get up, the second vamp charged at me. I really hadn't been expecting this, so you know what I did? I ran like hell.

The branches scratched my face as I ran past them. I ducked under a large tree limb that would have knocked me out and stole a look at the vampire following me. He was crashing through the trees carelessly; I guess he really had nothing to lose. I twisted back around just in time to push a large branch out of my way. Once I let it go it snapped back and I heard a loud crack. I stopped right there, I turned to see the vamp sprawled out on the ground with a huge crack on his head. This had got to be a joke….this kind of stuff only ever happens in cartoons. You know, like when Bugs Bunny is being chased by Elmer Fudd or something. But, once I convinced myself it had really happened, I decided to roll with it. So I pulled out my machete and…you know what happens next.

As I made my way back to the cabin I prepared myself to deal with the worst, the black-haired vamp.

I took a deep breath and entered the clearing; there he was, just waiting for me. He did not attack, and so I walked closer.

All of a sudden, he lifted up his arm and punched. I grabbed his hand and held tight, then I kicked him in the shin. The impact made me release his hand and I stumbled backward. Almost immediately I felt his foot collide with me stomach. I gasped for breath and quickly made the decision to go for where it hurts. That's right, you know where I'm talking about. Normally, I would never go below the belt, in my opinion, it's a pansy ass move, but this guy had some serious rage issues and I needed to find my ground. I recovered while he groaned and bent over, butt towards the sky. And even though I had already fought dirty, I wasn't going to kick him while he was down.

That wasn't the smartest move though because after he lunged at me I realized he had been faking. I got a face full of fist. My lip split and blood started trickling from my mouth. I am definitely not going to take this any longer. I spun around and punched him twice in the face. His nose made a sickening crunch sound as it crashed with my fist. Blood poured from both his nostrils. I didn't give him any time to react as I thrust my foot into his gut. He wheezed and fell to his knees. Then he just sat there, seeming to accept his fate. I took out my machete and made a clean cut.

The image of his face stayed with my mind, the light slowly leaving his harsh brown eyes. And for a second, just a second…I regretted killing him.


	5. Chapter 5

I mean, when you think about it, he used to be a human and I'm sure he didn't decide to be a vampire…I mean who would want that? But, what am I thinking? I can't have these feelings when I'm hunting or it will just lower my performance. I brushed the thoughts from my mind and returned to the cabin.

It was exactly as I left it, Sam still hadn't moved, the dead vampires sure hadn't moved and Dean was stuck in a chair. I walked over to him and pulled off his gag.

He took a deep breath, "Sam," he said. "Go check on Sam first."

"But Dean, I could just--"

"No, Sam," he insisted.

So I reached out and turned Sam onto his back. I shook his shoulders and then held his face in my hands, "Sam, wake up." I said. He left out a prolonged groan and Dean let out a sigh of relief.

Sam sat up, "Woah, what exactly happened here?" he asked groggily.

"She kicked some ass," Dean replied.

"It was nothing." I said cheerfully. I was glad they could see me as more then the weak girl that they had to take to the hospital. I let a smile show on my face, I was also happy Dean complimented me…but I wasn't going to let him know that. Not yet at least.

Sam seemed to have recovered so I set him the task of collection all the vampire bodies.

"I'll take care of this." I told Sam and indicated to Dean's ropes.

Dean watched his brother pull the two bodies out the door, when the door was shut Dean turned his eyes on me. "Now you've got me all tied up and alone, I see what you're getting at," he said knowingly as a grin exploded on to his face. I untied the knot behind his back and leaned closer, "Oh, so you think I want you?" I teased.

He looked up at me and smiled, "Don't you?"

I untied the rest of the knots and walked out the door leaving his question unanswered.

Once we had disposed of all the bodies we walked to where the impala was parked. On the way I filled them in on how I managed to kill all the vampires, but not in an overly bragging way. We laughed about the state of my clothes and Dean and I chatted a bit about cars. I think they were surprised that I wasn't a lunatic considering the last time we spoke it had been non-stop yelling.

We finally reached the car, when Sam turned to me, "Hey Sydney. How about we pick up some food and coffee? Then you could stay with us at the motel, it'd be nice to have someone to talk to besides Dean. We could pick up your car in the morning."

"You had me at coffee," I laughed.

Dean just shot Sam an annoyed look, "Hey, I'm a joy to be around."

I loved how the brothers bullied each other, it was hilarious.

We decided that we'd better just take the food back to their motel because it would have looked a bit odd if I just sat down and started eating. Seeing as my jacket was still flecked with blood and my lip was bleeding. I think I would have attracted some strange looks.

I followed Dean and Sam into a small, shabby looking motel room. Some of the wallpaper was peeling back and in the room there were only two beds, a table and a couch. One of the beds was made immaculately while the other one looked as if an animal had slept there. Can you guess who's was who's? Surprisingly enough, this was how I had lived most of my life, I was no stranger to the hard mattresses, bad cable and take out.

I plopped the food down on the table and sat down to eat. Dean sat next to me, wolfing down his food and Sam sat across.

"Dean, the food isn't going anywhere," Sam said.

Dean ignored his brother and shoved another French fry in his mouth. I just laughed. Seriously, he eats like it's a sport. Dean just looked up at me and smiled, but thank God there was no food in his mouth.

"So, "he said, making conversation. "Where'd a pretty girl like you learn to hunt?"

I sighed, this wasn't a topic I really liked to discuss. But they had been so kind to me I thought I could at least tell them this, " Well, it started quite a while back," I began. "My father owned a bar back in Dallas and one night he came home from his shift to find the house on fire. I was only a baby at the time, but my brother, Owen, said he changed that night. Owen was 6 years old and my father started training him like a soldier. Once I was old enough, my brother decided to train me too, behind Dad's back. My father wanted me to live a normal like but my brother said I needed to protect myself." I looked up at the boys, Dean had stopped eating and they were both starting at me intently, so I continued. "Eventually, my Dad found out what I knew, but he just accepted it and included me in Owen's training sessions. When I was about 16, he took me out on my first hunt, it was a spirit, pretty angry too, but we settled it was enough. I just got this rush and I knew I'd be hunting for the rest of my life. About a year ago, my dad disappeared. He kept saying strange things, something about my mother on the ceiling and a war…or something. Anyway, it was all nonsense but I've been looking for him ever since, killing anything I find along the way."

I realized that a tear clung to the corner of my eye, but I wiped it away quickly. I wasn't the type of girl to cry and I wasn't started it up now. I laughed a little, "Sorry, that was a bit intense" I said. I glanced up at Sam and Dean, Sam had an odd expression on his face and Dean just sat there disbelieving.

"What?" I asked.

"You're mother died in a fire?" Sam asked. "Was it on the day you turned 6 months?"

"Uhh…yeah," I said. "How could you have known that?" I started freaking out, praying that these two weren't some kind of freaks.

"Listen Sydney, our mother died the same way, she was pinned to the ceiling and a fire burned down part of our house. She died in my nursery, the day I turned 6 months." Sam said hastily.

"…You guys are crazy too…" I said, getting up from my chair. It's impossible, they're nuts. How could this happen to both our mothers. Plus, Sam was saying that my mother had been pinned to the ceiling, but that was just my dad being delusional…

"I don't know what kind of joke you're playing, but this is sick," I said.

Sam grabbed my shoulder, "Look, I know it sounds insane Sydney but do you have any powers, or maybe visions that sometimes come true?"

I sat down and that's when I realized that everything he told me was true. It had to be…because I have abilities. I can do things that aren't exactly what you'd deem human. For a moment, I considered telling the truth, but then I decided against it.

"No…" I lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked almost desperately. "What about headaches? Have you had any headaches that started maybe about a year ago?"

"I'm sure," I said more confidently. "Is all this really true?" I looked at Dean for clarification.

He nodded gravely.

I walked to the edge of the bed, sat down and lowered my head. I could feel their eyes on me, waiting for my reaction. All I could think was, "_What killed my mom and how do I kill it?_" I lifted my eyes to me Dean's and voiced my thoughts.

"We don't know hot to stop it Syd, I'm sorry. But we think we know why it killed your mother. You see, this Demon has been targeting 6-month year old babies. He breaks into their nurseries and gives them powers, I don't know why he skipped you but there are plenty out there already." Dean said slowly. "Sam here, has visions of the future, linked to the Demon. We met another one in Michigan who was telekinetic, one in Oklahoma who could order people around and they be forced to obey…"

Dean mentioned quite a few of them. I was shocked to hear there were so many others like me.

"…he's preparing for a war, and the ones with the abilities, might just be the soldiers."

Now, I was confused, because there was no way I was going to fight for the Demon that killed my mother, "But…how?" I asked." Sam would never fight for that son of a bitch, I mean, he killed your mother too right?"

Dean suddenly looked incredibly tired and lines of worry crept across his face. "We're not sure," he said, almost as if it pained him.

Then Sam spoke, "I would never fight for him willingly, but if we don't get to the bottom of this, I might not have a choice. The Demon has plans for me, and kids like me, and we think…" Sam struggled to get the words out. "We think I might turned darkside." Even as he said it, his eyes narrowed and his face became troubled.

"No, Sam! You don't know that!" Dean yelled standing up from the table. "That's not happening as long as I'm around."

I looked at Dean and I swear it almost broke my heart. He was staring at Sam protectively with a look of defiance in his eyes, but behind that I could sense fear.

The conversation ended there. Sam decided to leave and get more coffee (even though his half-full cup was still sitting on the table.) I decided to take a shower and Dean flicked on the television. He was in a pretty huffy mood so I didn't want to bother him.

After I was all squeaky clean I pulled on some boxer shorts and a black T. I walked back into the main room and Dean instantly turned the TV off. I don't even wanna know what he was watching…but at least he looked happier then before.

It was late now and the labours of my day were starting to catch up with me. I could feel my body pleading for sleep, but my mind was still a buzz. I told Dean I was just stepping outside and grabbed my jacket.

The sun was just going down and the sky was darkening. The air was clear as I gazed up at the stars beginning to form.

"…_he's preparing for a war, and the ones with the abilities, might just be the soldiers."_

Dean's words echoed in my head. I sat down on the step and balled the sleeves of my jacket in my hands.

Everything had changed so fast. I don't want to become some soldier, but what scared me the most was turning into something I'm not. It's like my destiny had been laid out before me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. "_Except, kill the bastard,_" I thought. I don't know how, but someway, I'm going to kill this Demon for what he did to my family.

I had been sitting out there on the step for a good 20 minutes when I heard the door open behind me.

"You've been out here a while, you alright?" Dean said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I just have a lot of my mind."

We sat there in silence for a moment. It was way awkward, at least for me anyways.

"Sooo…" he began. "Where is that brother of yours, how come you're not together?"

"Well, mostly it's because when we're together, we fight. But I also think it's because he can do the job better when he's not worrying about me, he would never tell me that of course," I said. "I call him every couple of weeks though, we're still close."

Dean chuckles, "Yeah, I know what you mean about the fighting, me and Sammy definitely have our rough spots."

"Oh I BET you do," I said laughing.

"Hey," he said, pretending to be offended.

I laughed, but the moment I started to feel happy the Demon returned to my mind. I went silent again and my face was set.

When I stopped laughing he looked at me. I could tell he was studying my face, "You're still thinking about the Demon, aren't you?" he said.

I nodded, and then shivered. It was getting damn cold out here, I could even see my breath. Dean must have noticed because he did something very unexpected.

He reached over and put his arm around my shoulders. But not in that lame way like you see on TV when the guy just wants to get some.

All my thoughts of the Demon were whipped from my mind and replaced with the feeling of his arm on my shoulders. I know, I'm pathetic right?

"I know it's hard," he said. "But just try to forget about it, at least for tonight."

Next, I did something that surprised even me. I leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the cheek, then I pulled away. I stood up slowly, "Thanks," I said softly and walked in to the motel room.


	6. Chapter 6

It was way late when I heard Dean come back to the room, Sam had come in earlier and was already fast asleep on the bed. I hardly noticed though because after leaving Dean on the doorstep the thoughts of the demon and this up and coming war returned.

I could hear Dean getting into bed as I slipped into a restless sleep.

I had just woken up when my panic set in. "_Oh God! What the hell have I done!?!_" I thought to myself, "_I kissed Dean Winchester on the CHEEK!!_" Just in case you're wondering, I am NOT excited about this. I mean, c'mon, from what I've heard so far, this guy gets laid every other night! And what do I do!? I kiss him on the CHEEK for gods sakes. What am I, 10!? No, even 10 year olds would've gone for the lips! You see how pathetic I can be?

Eventually, I managed to calm myself down, it was lame, yes, but it was already done and there was nothing I could do about it.

I opened my eyes to find Sam sitting at the table munching a doughnut.

"Hey," he said casually. "There's some food here for ya."

"Thanks," I replied and wandered over. I picked up a large doughnut with sprinkles, "Where's Dean?" I asked nonchalantly. Of course, I was much more curious then I let on.

Sam looked up from his food and his voice got all serious, "He said he felt like going for a jog and decided to go get your car. But…" he seemed almost reluctant to speak, "…we've talked about it, and Dean and I were hoping you would come with us. We think it would be good to stick together and we can help search for your dad. Maybe he knows something about the upcoming war."

I thought about it for a minute, it wasn't like I needed their protection or anything but it could be fun, and who knows? Maybe they could help me find my dad. Also, if I stick around, maybe I can find out more about my powers.

"Alright, Sammy," I finally answered. "It's a deal."

He glared at me but let it pass.

"Okay, okay, enough said." Mental note: Sam may go ballistic if I try to call him Sammy again.

Sam mentioned that he had gone to Stanford, and, even though I never went to college, we found a lot to talk about. He told me about the books he's read and the friends he made back there. I shared party stories and old hunts I'd been on. It was a good way to waste a few hours until Dean returned with my car. For some reason, I wasn't too erked that he was driving it, although, I was majorly concerned he might get gunk all over the steering wheel.

I heard the beautiful sound of the engine and I jumped from me seat. I rushed out the door and saw Dean exit the drivers seat. He smiled, "You got a nice ride here." He said.

"Aww…baby," I said and ran forward.

Dean smiled again and held his arms out for a hug but I brushed past him and got into my car.

Dean just stood there with his arms out-stretched stupidly. I could hear Sam laughing hysterically from his spot on the door-step.

I was pretty much oblivious to this though as I thoroughly examined my car.

"What is this!?" I sad, leaning out of the window and pointing at a little smudge on the steering wheel. It looked like my worst fear was coming true.

Dean walked over to the car and gazed at the wheel, "I don't see anything."

"What do you mean you don't see anything!?" I exclaimed. "It's HUGE!!"

Dean reached out and rubbed the wheel with his sleeve. "That better?" he asked.

After I had finished examining and making a fuss over every inch of my baby we returned inside.

"Well, looks like we go some trouble up in Marshall, Arkansas, you interested?" Sam asked as Dean and I stepped though the door.

"What's it look like?" Dean said.

Sam took a seat at the table and began scrolling through some pages, "Uhh…Matt Jacobs, 15, found strung up in a tree, off the Jamison's property by 3 teenagers."

"Could just be a suicide," Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, except a week later, Rachel Tillman witnessed her child drowning himself in the pond on the same property. It says here, Mrs. Tillman tried to pull her kid out of the water but it felt to her as if someone was holding him down. Strange thing is, she claims to have heard someone laughing as her child passed away."

"Maybe she's a psycho," Dean provided.

I lightly smacked him on the back of the head. He turned and gave me that, "_What did I say?_" face. I sighed.

"Nah, I don't think so, " Sam continued. "The teenagers reported the same thing, a bunch of laughter."

"Hmm…" I wondered. "Normally, I'd say cursed land, but that laughter, definitely does not fit in…poltergeist?"

Dean walked to the bed and started to throw some clothes in a bag. He smiled, "Only one way to find out."


	7. Chapter 7

387 years ago. Marshall, Arkansas

Nine boys huddled close together on the floor in a damp barn, shivering in the cold night air. All but one slept restlessly, their eyes twitching beneath the cover of their eyelids.

The moon shone through the window, bathing the eldest boy in a dull glow. Clearly the leader, his eyes swept across the group, watching over each and every one of them.

"Richard," one of the other boys whispered. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine, Shawn. Go back to sleep." He answered.

However, Richard wasn't his real name, by now, he couldn't even remember the name his mother had given him. Richard was the name bestowed upon him by Mr. Jamison, an abusive man who bought him to work as a slave at his farm. At first, there had been only three of them but over the years Mr. Jamison has collected another six.

Richard gazed at everyone in turn.

There were two identical boys cuddled next to each other in the corner. They were twins, Rory and Cory, the youngest at only 6 years old.

There was some movement on the left and Richard looked up. John rolled over in his sleep and his arm covered two other boys. Michael, Luke and John were all 8, they were a little mischievous and liked to pull pranks on Mr. Jamison. They never got caught though; otherwise they'd probably be dead. Thomas, arrived about a year ago, and since then he had acted as the farmers personal punching bag. Even as Richard glanced at him he could see a bruise forming on his leg.

Archie was the only one that slept peacefully, at 11 years old he was always smiling and keeping up a positive attitude. Of course, when Mr. Jamison saw this he made sure Archie had nothing to smile about.

Last, Richard returned his attention to his best friend, Shawn, who was still gazing up at him.

Richard was about to tell Shawn to go back to sleep when all of a sudden there was a loud bang on the door. Everyone was jolted awake and they looked around frantically. Nine pairs of eyes turned to look at the door as it busted open, falling from its hinges.

There stood Mr. Jamison with a crazed look in his eyes. His dark hair was all tussled and he was breathing hard. The moonlight reflected off something shiny he was holding tightly in his hand. He shifted his hand and it became clear, he was holding a butcher knife, sharp enough to slice a bone.

"RUN!" Richard screamed.

Immediately, all 9 kids leapt to their feet and scrambled towards the door. Once they reached the open air it was everyone for themselves.

Mr. Jamison burst thought the back door still clutching the knife in his hands; his eyes fell upon the twins.

Their legs were still too short and they only managed to get a few meters away. Although, when they saw the knife again they ran faster, hand in hand. Unfortunately, the abrupt change in speed caused Rory to lose his footing, he tripped, pulling his brother down with him.

Mr. Jamison didn't even hesitate as he stabbed the two boys he had. He had 7 more to go.

Luke stopped and turned just in time to see Mr. Jamison finish off his work. Blood stained his shirt as the farmer sat crouched over top of the lifeless bodies. Mr. Jamison began to get up. Luke's eyes widened in horror as he continued to run, but it was too late. Jamison caught up to him in seconds, making quick work of the boy.

Thomas, Archie and John ran across a back field, their feet crunching over dead wheat stalks. Their faces formed looks of terror as the sound of heavy footsteps appeared behind them.

Out of nowhere John dropped to the ground; a rock lay next to his still body. Rocks flew through the air narrowly missing both boys. Mr. Jamison caught up to the boys and grabbed Archie from behind.

"Help!" he cried before Jamison could stifle his cry.

And that's when Thomas snapped. He was tired of hiding, running and taking all of Mr. Jamison's crap. Thomas turned around and right there, he decided, tonight was the night he fought back. He ran screaming at Jamison, jumping on his back and pounding his face, Mr. Jamison knocked Archie out cold and he fell to the ground unconscious. Thomas continued to scratch and bite at Jamison's face…but in the end it did no good.

Jamison grabbed Thomas by the arms and flipped him onto the ground; he landed flat on his back, completely winded and unable to breath.

Mr. Jamison gathered up all three boys and took them to the close-by pond, where he drowned them.

Meanwhile, Michael sprinted recklessly approaching the forest. He could spot Richard and Shawn ahead of him and he raced to catch up. But in his rush he tripped on a tree root and his head collided with a large rock. The only sound that could be heard was the quick footsteps of the boys ahead.

After Jamison was sure that all 3 boys no longer had a pulse, he took off hastily for the forest.

Richard and Shawn could hear Jamison crashing through the trees. Their eyes widened in fear and they turned to face each other. Then, by some unspoken decision, each took off in different directions. They thought this was their best chance, boy, were they wrong.

Jamison went left and followed Shawn.

Richard ran for around five minutes, but to his horror he realized he has circled back to the spot where him and Shawn split up. He listened carefully but he didn't hear anything close-by. Richard took a few steps back and glanced around desperately. A sound caught his attention and he looked to his right. Shawn's lifeless body was swinging from a near-by tree branch. He cried out in agony, his best friend gone. And that's when he heard it, a deep laughter, filling the woods. That was the last thing Richard ever heard.


	8. Chapter 8

All of my things were still in my car so I waited for about 10 minutes as Sam and Dean threw their stuff together. After a quick argument over who spilt coffee on the floor, (I'd never tell them it was me) they covered it up with a rug and we left the room.

My black mustang glinted in the sun, just waiting for me to slide inside, relax, and start the engine. This was the way I liked it, a clear, sunny afternoon, just me and my car, on my way to a hunt. And, even though they wouldn't be driving with me, the company was still much better than last time.

The trunk of the impala squealed shut and Dean got into the drivers side, "We'll probably stop around supper, alright?"

I could tell he was in a good mood, "Sure," I said. I sunk into my seat and smiled, it was like visiting an old friend.

Dean revved his engine and took off fast. I eased out of the motel parking lot and sped up to reach him.

We'd been driving for about 6 hours when I saw the impala pull into a bar up ahead. I followed. I was so relieved we were stopping because my butt was numb and I really had to pee. But, all in all it had been a good drive.

I leapt out of my car and walked quickly in to the bar, heading straight to the girls washroom. But before I could make it through, a hand gripped my arm and pulled me around.

"Paying customers only," he nodded towards the washroom.

"Oh C'mon," I protested. "I'll be buying something later." I mean, these washrooms were truck stop quality and you don't wanna mess with a girl who has to pee.

"Sorry Miss," he didn't look sorry at all.

"Fine! Here," I said, laying the money on the table, "Just give a beer to the next 2 guys that walk in." I knew it would be Dean and Sam anyway, so I ran off knowing I could get my money back.

Once I was done…well…you know, I walked out and caught a snippet of conversation.

"…From the lady," I heard the barman saying to Dean as he walked off.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled gloatingly.

"Even before I walked in the door, gotta be a new record," he said with a smirk.

Man, Dean has on hell of an ego. I was confused when I discovered that Sam didn't have a beer in his hand, so I walked up to the counter.

"Hey, didn't I ask you to give a beer to the next TWO men who walked in the door?" I said, irritated.

"Yes, ma'am," he pointed to a man in his 40s sitting in the corner who glanced up and winked at me. I shivered, I wasn't going to encourage him, and so I turned and made my way to Sam and Dean's table.

"Look," Dean said, pointing at his beer, "From a lady," he smirked.

"Oh give it up, " I said. " I sent it to you. I meant to get one for you, Sam, but the bartender gave it to that guy over there. Sorry."

"That's alright." Sam said. "I'll go get some food. Fries?"

"Sure," I replied and watched Sam go.

"So," Dean said, giving me a bright smile. "You sent the beer?"

"Oh, don't make anything of it." I replied.

"Well, I mean, it's cute," he said jokingly.

"Oh, shut up!" I laughed.

Sam returned with the fries and I wolfed them down, I hadn't realized I was this hungry. Dean finished off his beer and then left the table to go play some pool. I talked with Sam for a little but it was hard taking second place to his laptop.

Eventually, I just got up and sat watching Dean from afar and listening to the music playing.

"Hey, got a quarter?" I asked Sam eagerly. He didn't even look up as he placed a quarter on the tabletop, his concentration was insane.

"Thanks," I said and picked up the quarter. I made my way over to the jukebox in the corner.

"_Wow this music su_cks," I though as I bent over to view the selection.

"I like Cold As Ice by Foreigner," I heard a voice say behind me.

Ew. It was that 4o year old from before.

"Thanks, I'll try that," I said politely and pressed the button for that title. I listen for a bit, 'Good suggestion, I like it."

"Hey," he winked at me. I hated guys that winked at me…"I have plenty of suggestions I think you'll like."

Okay, what is with me and bars? Is it something about me that attracts sleazy guys like this? I mean, he's not even drunk yet.

"Uhh…" I started. "Thanks buddy, but I'm not interested in what I think you're offering." I turned my attention back to the jukebox but this guy couldn't leave well enough alone.

"What about that beer you sent me?" he teased, leaning up against my back.

"That was a mistake," I said bluntly.

Then I felt him grab my ass and I flipped. Clearly, guys don't get anything but brutal force. I made a fist and spun around to pummel him, but someone beat me to the punch.

Dean stood there wincing and shaking the pain from his hand. He looked up and gave me a guilty smile.

The bartender appeared out of nowhere, clearly unhappy with the situation, "OUT!" he yelled. "BOTH OF YOU!"

We quickly grabbed our stuff and walked out. It was already dark and the stars shone above us.

"So, this is the part were you thank me."

I glanced at Dean, "I had that you know?"

"Of course you did," he chuckled. "Only that's the second time I've saved you from a dirty bar freak."

We walked towards the impala.

"Oh, what are you, my knight in shining armour now?" I joked.

He grabbed me by the shoulders and turned me to face him. God, I could get lost in the eyes…

" That's exactly what I am," he said. Then, he leaned in slowly and pulled me into a deep kiss. And for a while it was just him, and me together.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sam said from somewhere to my right. He must have looked up from his computer long enough to see we had disappeared.

"Wha—" I blurted, pulling away from Dean. Oh, great, this was awkward. I searched my mind looking for a good excuse, but I was spared an explanation when Dean opened his mouth.

"Yah, Sam, you were, " he said simply. "But, we should get going, I wanna be in Marshall by morning."

Sam started up the car and Dean gave me one last kiss before we separated.

I think I might have been glowing as I slid into my car. But you get it right? That has got to be the sweetest thing a guy has ever said to me AND this time, it was the lips. That's right! No lame, 10 year old cheek peck, this was a full-blown kiss, like, with stars and everything. Okay…so maybe not stars, but you get that I'm happy, right?

"_David! Can we please leave? I hate it here"_

"_Tracey, c'mon, you don't actually believe those old legends do you? Nothings going to happen, it'll be fun!" David comforted his girlfriend of 2 years._

"_You know I don't like this stuff. That man…Jamison or something? Hung himself here and there has been some weird shit the last few weeks, I just wanna leave, stop being a jerk," Tracey said._

"_Okay, okay fine." He started to walk towards the door but noticed that Tracey wasn't following. " Well, let's go then, you wanted to leave." _

_He took a few more steps forward and heard some laughter from behind him, "What's so funny?" David turned around._

_The laughter died away as David's scream filled the cabin. His girlfriend hung from the rafters, her feet swaying in the wind, the colour was drained from her face and her eyes were dull and blank._

"…There was this laughter and I turned around to find out what was so funny and she was strung up on the rafters. No way it could've been human, I didn't hear or see anything. Plus, there was no time for a person to hang her like that, I just looked away for a second." David said emotionally.

"Was there anything else? Are you sure you didn't hear anyone behind you?" Sam asked gently. He really knew how to talk to people, not like Dean or I. Whenever I tried to speak to people I was always a bit loud and urgent.

"No," David replied. "I swear, there was nothing there. Nothing I could hear anyways…damn, I'm such an idiot! She wanted out of there and I thought it would be FUN…what the hell was I thinking."

I sympathized with David, it seemed he was really beating himself up over this. It's too bad we couldn't tell him what really happened to his girlfriend…not that we knew exactly. At least, not yet.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up buddy, it wasn't you're fault," I reassured him.

"I don't know, I still feel responsible," He said.

Sam thanked him and we headed over to the local library to get some research in. At least this is a skill that Sam and I share; I have a certain aptitude for looking up stuff. I know, out of all the skills I could have…

I sat down with a book while Sam and Dean crowded the computer. Dean was probably more of a distraction then help, but Sam liked to make him feel useful.

After probably an hour of reading I finally found something.

"Says here that back in 1620 a man by the name of Jamison lived on a farm where these attacks are taking place. Towns people said that there were always plenty of kids around there but one day they disappeared and a week later he hung himself." I read from the text. "Police records say he's been charged a bunch of times for little things but there are multiple cases of child abuse. That's pretty much everything it says except for the records about his property. When his farm was built, his livestock info and something about a small shed being built."

"Yeah," Sam replied. "We've found the same stuff. It seems to be the only violent death on the property, it's our best lead."

We decided to sleep on it and head out to the property the next day. So, I packed up all the books and we stepped out into the rain.

"Uhh…" I stammered, losing my breath. "I have to go to the washroom."

"Are you okay Syd?"

"Fine," I managed to say. I quickly ran to the girl's room in the library and shut myself in a stall. It felt as if my head was about to explode. I sat down on the toilet seat and put my head in my hands. My whole body was shaking and I could feel the sweat dripping through my hands. Then, for a few seconds the pain went away and I was left with an airy feeling, as if peace had come at last. But it didn't last long and that feeling subsided leaving only the sharp sting that filled my whole head with agony. I gasped trying to breath, and then as quickly as it had come, it went.

My body released all its tension and I sank, with relief to the floor. I grabbed some toilet paper and whipped my forehead. Gross, it was soaked with sweat! I bet I looked just fantastic now…

I sighed, got up and left the bathroom stall to stand in front of the mirror. My face was no longer wet but it was red and my hair was tussled. I fixed my hair and waited a little for my face to cool down. I was so shocked that my body would just break down like that out in public, it could have been dangerous. Any other time my powers had appeared it had been in a motel room or late night. This was going to make things much more unpredictable and difficult. I had to be more careful now.

"_Great, just another thing to look forward to,_" I thought.

I left the bathroom and ran through the rain to the impala. I definitely wasn't going to let Sam and Dean know what just happened.

"Hey, you didn't look so good back there?" Dean questioned.

"Oh, I'm fine," I said, attempting to sound convincing. "Just a pit stop."

The car ride back to the motel was pretty quiet, but we picked up some food and settled in for an early night. The brothers didn't seem to mind me sleeping in the same room and most of the time they even gave up their beds for me. Although, I took my fair share of the smelly, stained couch too.

We discussed the case a little but to tell you the truth, none of us were really into it much that night. I know I had other things on my mind. I ended the night with some TV and a good, long kiss from Dean. Then, I curled up under the covers and lay staring up at the ceiling. I doubted I was going to get much sleep tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, what you're saying is that Jamison killed these kid's and now he's back to kill more?" Dean said, confused.

"Yeah, that's right," Sam answered.

"But that doesn't make sense, why now?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure about that yet, maybe we'll find out when we visit the place today,"

This conversation was all very muffled due to the covers that surrounded my head. Eventually, I managed to untangle myself from all of the sheets, not very gracefully mind you, and sat on the bed.

"Coffee?" Sam asked.

"Coffee!!?" I sprang from the bed and grabbed the one closest to me. This also happened to be the one halfway to Dean's mouth, and, needless to say, he wasn't too happy.

"You snooze, you lose," I said.

"You were the one sleeping!" He said aghast. "I went out of my way to get you some nice coffee and you just take it from me?"

"Dean," Sam said, "I bought the coffee."

"Oh shutup," Dean said.

I just laughed; this was hilarious to me, way better then daytime TV. But, as much as I was lovin' the Winchester banter, I had to cut it short.

"So, what was this you were saying about Jamison killing some kids?" I directed my question at Sam.

"Right…" he was still looking at Dean, "Uhh…yeah, I got up early and asked around town. Apparently, there's always been this legend around here that Jamison would come after any child who ventured off the property after dark. They say he bought young kids as slaves to work on his farm back when he was alive, and one night he snapped and killed them all. Most of the people I talked with swore up and down that this was just a story told to children to scare them into coming home early but I don't know, it fits in with the killings and our research."

"Well, it definitely sounds worth checkin out," I said. "When are we going?"

"Give Sam a minute, he has to freshen up first," Dean smirked.

I chuckled and walked out the door.

We arrived at the property about 30 minutes later, but it wasn't at all what we expected. It was a huge grassy area with rolling hills and park. It was very suburban and there were kids running around everywhere, flying kites, throwing Frisbees and playing tag. The only thing that seemed out of place was an old shed, lying off to the side under an equally old, oak tree. Well, it was obvious we were going to get no work done with everyone hanging around so I suggested we come back tonight. They agreed and we returned to the motel room.

It was dark when we returned to the property and we carried our flashlights to help us get around. I aimed my light to follow the outline of the shed, the roof was covered with fallen leaves and it sagged a little. Plus, the entire thing seemed to be rotting from the outside. Not exactly the best accommodations, but perfect for a ghost.

"Well, who wants the honours?" I asked.

"Sam does," Dean offered.

"What!? You scared?" Sam replied.

"No, but that's your job. You open the door and I shoot the bastard."

Why can't I shoot it?" Sam responded.

"Because, Sam, I'm the oldest!" Dean said arrogantly.

I sighed; this was going to go on forever if I didn't do something.

"I'll do it," I said walking forward and gripping the handle. Dean and Sam held up their shotguns, prepared to shoot anything that came out the door.

"Ready?" I asked.

Dean nodded.

I took a deep breath to steady myself. _All right, here we go. _I pulled back fast on the handle and the door sprang open with a rusty squeal. I saw Dean quickly pull the trigger with a small smile on his face. But almost immediately after the salt had left the gun, his face changed to a look of pure horror. I watched his mouth open in shock as he slowly lowered his gun, rooted to the spot. I turned my attention to Sam and noticed that he too was gaping at whatever Dean had just shot.

I quickly got out from behind the door to investigate the problem.

Instantly my face changed to match theirs and a lump formed in my throat. Because lying on the ground in front of me, was _a child_.


	10. Chapter 10

My knees dropped to the ground and I lay my head across the little boy's chest. He had sandy brown hair, cute pudgy cheeks and he looked about 10 years old. My heart pounded in my chest as I listened for any sign of life, a pulse or breathing. I waited. Then, after a few more seconds I heard a small gurgling.

"He's alive!" I shouted.

The boy opened his eyes and began coughing heavily. Eventually he stopped and gazed up at all three of us with wide eyes. Sam had rushed over to help but Dean still stood frozen, with his gun at his side.

I pulled the boy up so he was leaning against my arm and then I looked back at Dean. He looked at the ground and then slowly lifted his head up to meet my gaze, he looked devastated. He tried to speak nothing came out of his mouth.

"It's okay," I mouthed.

Dean just walked over slowly and knelt beside the boy.

"You shot me!" The boy yelled.

I saw a flash of guilt appear on Dean's face before it lost all emotion.

I choose to ignore the comment, "What's your name?"

"Josh,"

"And why are you out here so late, Josh?" I asked.

Sam interrupted, "Look, I don't know how this kid got out here but we have more pressing issues, we have to get him out of here."

I agreed, this wasn't exactly the safest place for a child. Wouldn't you know it, as soon as I thought that, I felt someone pulling my arm.

"Sam, I know we have to get him out but stop that, you're hurting me."

"What are you talking about, I'm not even--"

Sam didn't get a chance to finish his sentence because I went flying through the air and landed hard on the ground, 15 feet away. From afar I saw Dean bolt into action, he scooped up Josh in his arms and ran for cover behind some trees. I got up pretty fast and joined them.

"You stay here with Josh, I'm gonna help Sam," Dean called as he ran out into the open.

"What's going on?' Josh whimpered.

"You're gonna be okay," I said, pulling him close to my body.

I felt helpless watching the fight from behind the trees and not being able to do anything, but someone had to stay here with Josh.

Something lifted Sammy up from his shirt collar but dropped him quickly after Dean shot at it. There really wasn't much that they could do, we hadn't expected anything to come after us because we were kids. But then again, we hadn't expected Josh either.

All of a sudden, Josh was ripped from my arms and thrown wildly threw the air. I dashed out from behind the trees as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough. Josh landed in the dirt on his butt and slid a few feet. Thankfully, he wasn't hurt too much, he rose from the ground and ran toward me, crying.

Footsteps could be heard heading for a second try at Josh but Dean blocked the path to us.

"Not a chance bitch," he said, lifting his shotgun.

"Cover your ears," I told Josh.

Dean's shotgun went off and he turned around fast, motioning for us to run. I picked up Josh and ran for the hills…well, not literally. Sam was already ahead and I could hear the impala's engine purring. I flung the door open and jumped inside while Dean ran around to the passengers seat.

"Gun it!!" Dean yelled.

The car lurched and sped forward, carrying us away from the ghost we left behind.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam lay asleep on the only couch in the motel room. His deep breathing filled the air with an emptiness that made me shiver. After our narrow escape from the ghost, Josh told us where he lived and we dropped him off at his door; telling his mother that we found him lost on the road.

I now sat at the motel room table watching Sammy's back rise and fall rhythmically. Dean hadn't moved from his spot at the end of the bed for over half an hour. He just sat there on the carpet with a blank stare. I wanted to say something, anything really, just to put a smile on his face.

"What if it had been a bullet?" Dean said, breaking the silence.

"It wasn't," I replied. It broke my heart to see him struggling with this burden on his mind.

"But it could've been."

I left my seat and slowly walked towards him. He lifted his gaze and looked me directly in the eyes. I could see the pain behind those eyes; he wasn't trying to hide it anymore. I lowered myself to the floor beside him and took his hand in mine. It was soft, not like I had expected it to be after years of hunting.

"It was an accident Dean," I said. "You couldn't have known there was going to be a boy there."

"I just…the door opened and there was something there, I never thought…I just assumed it was Jamison." Dean stumbled.

This was new to me, I had never before heard Dean stumble over his words.

"It's okay, you're human Dean. The important thing is that Josh is fine and we all made it out of there okay."

"I know," he answered. "I just feel guilty…I mean, the way he looked at me."

"I don't know what to say, it wasn't your fault." I said, softly. It was probably around 3 in the morning and sleep was starting to wash over me. My eyelids began to droop and my head nodded. _Stay awake god damnit, Dean needs you. _Unfortunately, Dean noticed the tiredness in my eyes before I could conceal it.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered. "Sleep." He lifted his arm and put it lightly around my shoulder. He was still wearing his leather jacket and I felt so warm in his arms. He just sat there and gently rocked me back and forth, before I knew it I had fallen asleep with my head resting against his shoulder.

I woke up expecting to be all cramped up but I was surprised to find a pillow under my head. I could feel the covers snug over top of me, but one side was kind of tight. I opened my eyes to find Dean lying beside me on top of the covers. I guess he must have carried me to the bed and then fallen asleep himself. I crawled out of bed trying not to disturb him and decided to go for a much-needed run. I hadn't gone forever and I was probably a bit out of shape.

The sound of my shoes hitting the pavement at a steady pace was a refreshing sound. I know everyone always says that running totally clears their mind and it's the greatest thing because it's just them and the road. I know how corny that sounds, believe me, but they do say it for a reason, it's true. It's like tunnel vision, all you're focused on is your destination and everything else…just melts away.

Anyways, when I got back to the motel Sam and Dean were still out so I decided to wash all that sweat from my body and take a shower. After that I pulled on a green tank top, some black jeans and I let my hair down, I thought I looked pretty good. Which was unusual because I was always frustrated about how I looked, especially now that Dean saw me everyday.

I sat down at the table and pulled Sam's laptop in front of me. He'd probably kill me for touching it, but what else was I supposed to do? I wanted this case down with, so it was time to hit the books again, or in this case, the net.

I had been searching for around 30 minutes but so far no luck, it was all things I'd read before, nothing new. Until finally I came across the scan of an ancient looking newspaper article. It had come out a few days after Jamison's death. It wasn't really anything important, but it got me thinking. Jamison must've built that shed not too long after he killed those kids, and I know he died no long after that…maybe he was buried somewhere next to the shed! That would explain why he just appeared now, what with all of the new housing developments popping up.

I snapped the laptop shut and glanced over at Dean. He was still sleeping, but I guess I couldn't blame him, we all had a late night and I bet he was exhausted. Well, I wasn't going to just wait around until they woke up so I slipped into the bed next to Dean. Don't worry, I kept it clean, he was still on TOP of the covers.

He stirred a little, "Everything okay?" he mumbled. He didn't wait for an answer though, he wrapped is arm around me and went straight back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Blah. You know that taste you get in your mouth when you didn't brush your teeth the night before? Yeah, that's what I have now, and let me tell you, it's disgusting.

I opened my eyes slowly, trying to ignore the gross taste in my mouth. The room was still brightly lit because neither of us had bothered to turn out the light. It cast a warm glow over the whole room and it felt nice, kind of cottagy…if that's a word. I glanced out the window and was startled to discover that it was already dark outside. In fact, after a quick look at the clock I realized it was already 10:00pm.

"Dean," I muttered. "Wake up"

He grunted in reply and I lifted myself out of bed. I can't believe we slept all day long. Well, I can believe that Sam and Dean did, but not me.

I tried to wake Dean a couple more times but he was impossible, "Sam," I called from across the room. "Wake up, we have to get back to Jamison's shed." I gave him a few seconds and he rose reluctantly from his spot on the couch.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"It's already 10"

That must have got his attention because he jumped up and smacked his elbow on the coffee table.

"Shit," he yelled.

This woke Dean up and he pulled himself up to a sit in the bed.

"What's going on?" Dean said.

I wasn't about to explain myself again, so I wandered over to the bathroom leaving Sam to explain.

By the time I got out of the bathroom both boys were dressed and ready to go.

"Oh, hey. This afternoon when you two were sleeping I managed to find some dirt on Jamison. I'm guessing from the reports that Jamison was buried nearby his shed. We should be able to find him there." I explained.

"All right," Dean said as he headed out the door. "I have some shovels in the trunk."

I could tell he was still a little drowsy as he stumbled over the front step but he'd wake up eventually.

It only took us about 10min to reach the property, grab our shovels and arrive at the shed. I felt safe this time because there weren't any children with us and so we wouldn't be attacked. We dug for over an hour until finally I heard something hit Sam's shovel in the pit beside me.

"Whatcha got?" I asked quickly.

"Looks like I found it," he answered.

We all started digging around Sam until finally the corpse of Bill Jamison lay uncovered in front of me. _Nothing like a dead guy to really wake you up. _It was a pretty clean job though, Dean struck a match and dropped it in to the grave with some lighter fluid. We watched until the bones turned to ash and then we climbed into the impala and left for the motel.

Three days passed quickly without a single attack. Since all the other ones had been in quick succession we knew that the place was safe.

We left that afternoon, I filled my car with gas and that was it.

Standing on the grass next to the Jamison property sat a boy; he watched as the two cars pulled away from the gas station and left the town. He chuckled at the fact that they would never know what he knew. Mr. Jamison hadn't been the one to kill those children, he had. Suddenly, a boy around the same age appeared next to him, he had a large scar around his neck and he looked at the older boy with a worried expression. "You okay Richard?" he asked. 

_The older boy laughed, but it was a laugh that seemed to fade with the wind._

_"I'm fine Shawn," Richard turned around and disappeared as quickly as he'd come._


	13. Chapter 13

My head throbbed with a dull ache as I made my way down a small back road. Up ahead, I could barely make out the taillights of Dean's impala through the barrage of rain hitting my windshield. I felt another thud, and as I listened to the wind crash against my windows, I prayed that the pain would subside.

Suddenly, the radio program I was listening to switched off. Then, a loud static played over the music as the radio quickly changed channels. I smacked it a couple of times with the back of my hand and glanced down to see the tuner sailing across different stations.

Of course, I had completely forgotten about my headache, that is until a fresh surge of pain blasted through my forehead. My hand jerked, twisting the steering wheel and causing the car to swerve to the right.

Clutching my forehead with one hand, I quickly gained control of my car and pulled over.

My body lurched forward as the car jolted to a stop. I could see the impala still making its way down the lonely road, which was good for me because I could feel the weightlessness in my body and I knew my powers were taking their effect. I squeezed my eyes tight and held the position, just waiting out the pain.

Finally it passed, but I could still feel the cold sweat run down the back of my neck and my whole body was shaking.

I jumped when a huge crack of thunder brought me back to reality. I took a moment to collect myself and then reached for the ignition. Just as I was about to start up my car I heard my ring tone blare from underneath my jacket in the front seat. This also warranted another terrified jump on my part.

I grabbed my cell and swiftly flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said, trying to hide the tremble in my voice.

"Hey Syd!" I heard a voice say.

"Uhh…who is this?" I asked slowly.

"You're kidding me right?" the deep voice answered. "It's Owen…you know, your brother! What other guys would be calling you at this time?"

"Oh…I dunno, I could think of a few," I chuckled; it was really good to hear his voice, even if I didn't recognize it at first.

"I hope you're joking," he replied. "But seriously, are you alright? You didn't sound so good."

"Thanks, but I'm fine, I was just a little distracted. Actually, I'm heading you're way, I'll be in Red Oak in about an hour."

"Really? You're gonna drop by right?" he urged.

"We'll see. How's the garage?" I asked, trying to change the subject. I didn't know what I'd say to him about Sam and Dean.

"It hasn't changed," he stated. "And how's the hunting?"

"Oh you know, just as exciting as ever. A while back I destroyed a nest! Man, those vamps were bitches!" As I filled him in on my last few days I made sure not to mention anything about Dean or Sam. He wouldn't have taken to me staying with two guys very well.

"No leads on dad though," I continued. "You got anything?" I knew it was just false hope that made me ask though.

"Syd, I'm sorry, nothing."

I sighed and then replied quickly so he would know I wasn't upset, "It's alright, just habit."

There was a moment of silence when I looked up to see the impala heading back in my direction at a dangerous speed.

"I miss you," I said.

"Who wouldn't?" he joked.

"You're so full of yourself," I exclaimed.

"Can you blame me?"

Oh gosh, his humour was starting to come out, I needed to stop this. Plus, the impala had just rolled to a stop on the gravel at the side of the road and I could see the door opening.

"Oh man, I gotta go," I said apologetically.

"Everything okay?" he questioned.

"Fine," I said for the second time that night.

"By the way," he said. "I miss you too."

"I know you do," I laughed. "I'll call you later."

"Bye."

I snapped my phone shut just as Dean's fist collided with my window. I immediately unlocked my door and he yanked it open.

"What happened!?" he said urgently.

"Dean, you're soaked!" I yelled. And he was too, I could see the tiny droplets of water dripping from his hair. His leather jacket provided a little protection from the weather, but not much seeing as it was only half on him.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine Dean, my brother just called," I held up the cell phone that was still in my hand. "I just thought it'd be safer if I pulled over." I smiled.

I watched his shoulders slump forward, clearly relieved and I was felt a small twang in my heart knowing I had just lied to him.

"I was just worried something went wrong, I heard the static on the radio but I guess it was just the storm." He said.

"Yeah, probably," I replied.

He leaned in the window and kissed me on the cheek and smiled, "Only about 45 minutes left." He then pulled his head back out into the rain and jogged back to his car.

I sat up on the bed and sighed, I was bored. Sam was rooting around the net looking for a new hunt in the area and Dean was still in the shower. I say still because he'd already been in there for around 20 minutes. We were in a small room with two queen size beds, floral wallpaper and some decent couches, slightly more classy then our usual hangouts. I was thankful for it too, I mean, a girl can only sleep in a dingy motel room for so long.

"Sam, I'm going to go jog to the nearest convenience store, kay?"

"Sure, no problem," he barely looked up from his computer. I pulled my running shoes on and practically jumped out the door, it was a partly cloudy day and kind of cool.

It only took me about 10 minutes to get to the store, so not much of a run but I was glad to have something to do. I wandered through the aisles taking a can of coke and a Twix, then once I reached the counter I grabbed three local newspapers, dropped some money down and ran out the door.

I sat down on the steps outside the store and took a glance at the front page of _The Journal _but nothing about "Frank's Garden Fiasco" seemed remotely supernatural to me. I guess you never know though, there could be some angry garden gnomes from hell out there or something…I looked at the second paper and I noticed something a little odd was going on right from the start. "Double Suicide Scares Citizens." I read the article quickly to discover that a local teen killed himself 3 days earlier by jumping out a window 7 stories high. Then, yesterday night, his roommate Dan took it upon himself to jump out the same window. Weird thing was, the police are baffled because after finding Dan they discovered he had no blood left in his body. "_Completely drained_," one police officer was quoted in saying. "_We're having our scientist look into it, hopefully they can find out what happened to this poor kid_." The article went on to say that the last living roommate, Aiden Flynn, 19, had left the residence but made no comment to reporters.

I stood up from my spot on the steps and tossed the first paper in the trash, then I shoved the second in a plastic bag and took off. The whole time I ran I thought about what my brother would think of Dean. Don't get me wrong, my brother is a great guy but he's never really had to deal with me bringing home a guy and I'm not sure how he'd react. Plus, how do I introduce Dean? I'm not exactly clear on what Dean and I are yet. I mean, we'd been sleeping together ever since that night back in Marshall, but does that make him my boyfriend? Oh, and don't look at me like that, we really are just sleeping. I'm not the kind of girl who just puts out.

I still hadn't solved anything when I reached the motel room door but I went inside anyway.

"Got one," I said, throwing the paper down on the table. Dean had finally gotten out of the shower and sat in front of the TV watching some movie.

"What is it?" Sam closed his laptop and gave me his attention.

I nudged the newspaper closer to him, "Read for yourself."

I sat down across from him and watched his eyes scan the article quickly.

"Seems like a long shot," he said looking up.

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "No blood in his _entire_ body, both roommates died. That's a long shot to you?"

"Alright, alright," he replied. "You're right, we'll check it out tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay," I said coolly. But secretly I was cheering my small victory.

"Dean, you wanna read this?" Sam held out the newspaper.

"Nah," he said rolling off the bed onto his feet. "You two can talk shop, but I'm getting some beer."

He flashed us a quick grin and set off out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

My car glistened in the morning sun, its shiny, black paint called to me from across the street. It was like a longing for which I couldn't fulfill from my place at the motel window.

"Let's go already!" I called.

Dean looked at me with a bemused expression on his face, "Hey, I'm ready. Talk to Sam."

"Sam!" I pounded on the bathroom door, "Come on, what's the hold-up!?"

Sam's 6"5 frame opened the door and stood directly in front of me. He'd been in the shower so he didn't have his shirt on and his hair was dripping wet.

With this massive guy leering over me I lost my confidence and crumpled," I mean, take your time, I'll be waiting."

He chuckled and returned to the bathroom. I turned around to find Dean struggling not to laugh. I just crossed my arms and sat down on the nearest bed.

Man, Sam was built, and hot! I couldn't believe it, under all those hoodies, he had a nice set of abs. Don't get me wrong, I'm definitely on Team Dean but I had to admit that Dean wasn't the only good looking on in the family. Come to think of it, that has to be one supreme gene pool.

Eventually, Sam finished up in the bathroom and I got my enthusiasm back.

"Uniforms are in both trunks right?" I asked.

"That's right," Dean said.

"Okay," I left off the bed and rushed out the door to my car. I guess I ran a little too fast because I clipped myself on my rear view mirror and fell flat on my back. Not only was that embarrassing, but it hurt, a lot!

I struggled to pull myself up. Dean came over to help me but I could tell he was about to bust open.

"I can do it myself!" I yelled. I slowly got up and slid into the front seat. Needless to say, I lose most of my enthusiasm with me dignity.

We pulled up in front of a small, quaint house with a large garden and mass amounts of flowers.

I quickly changed into my police uniform and walked up to the driver's side of them impala.

"Sam, you sure this is the right place?" I questioned.

"Well yeah," he said, squinting out the window. "It's his parent's place, only relative in town, I bet he's here."

"Alright," I answered. "Let's go."

Both brothers climbed out of the car, Sam looking very official and Dean— "

"Dean!" I yelled. "Where's your uniform?"

"Doesn't fit," he mumbled.

"That's a lie," I stated.

He shrugged, "Uniforms just don't work for me…but I must say you really pull them off." He grabbed me around the waist and pulled me closer to him. I argued a bit longer but he flat out refused to wear it so I gave up.

Sam was waiting for us at the front porch and as we walked up the stone pathway he rant the doorbell.

We could hear light footsteps getting louder as someone approached the door. A small lady in her mid-50s answered the door with a concerned look on her face.

"Aiden hasn't done anything, has he? She asked.

"Oh no ma'am," Sam replied. "We're just here following up on a case, can we ask Aiden some questions?"

"Oh goodness, I'll get him for you." She disappeared to the left.

After a few minutes a dark haired boy with soft brown eyes came wearily up the stairs. He was wearing a green t-shirt and some black pants.

"What is it?" he asked.

"We just need to ask you some questions about Chad Hayden and Anthony William's," answered Sam.

"I already talked to the police."

"Oh, we know," I said. "We're just following up."

"Fine," he held the door open and let us in. I almost missed it, but he quickly stuck his head outside and glanced both ways before the door clicked shut.

Mrs. Flynn re-entered the hallway and lifted up her arms in welcome," Why don't you make yourselves at home, you can sit in here," she gestured towards the living room.

"Thank you Mrs. Flynn." Dean said

The lady blushed, obviously taken by his good looks and left the room.

Dean and I sat on a blue couch, Sam took a chair and Aiden took the couch opposite.

"Can you tell us what happened to Chad?" Sam asked.

"I told the police, he was under a lot of pressure with exams and I guess he couldn't handle it, he just…well, you know what he did." Aiden responded.

"You're sure it was exams?" Sam repeated.

"Yeah, he talked non-stop about them."

"Listen," Dean butted in. "Ever notice anything strange or unusual happening leading up to his death?"

Aiden gave him a strange look before giving him a quick, unconvincing no.

All of a sudden, Mrs. Flynn came in holding a tray with a variety of sodas.

"You kids want anything?" she said kindly.

"Thank you, but I don't think we'll be much longer." Sam replied.

Dean's face fell as Mrs. Flynn left the room again; clearly he wanted one of those drinks.

I turned my attention back to Aiden, "So, what about Anthony? Exams too?"

"I have no idea what happened to him."

"Nothing?" I asked.

He shook his head, "We were best friends, he was always so clam, never seemed like the suicide type."

For some reason I just knew that this guy was holding something back.

Before I had time to ask, in came Mrs. Flynn, again holding a tray, this time filled with freshly made chocolate chip cookies. She walked in father and set them on the coffee table, "Freshly mad cookies for you growing boys," she eyed Sam and Dean, completely ignoring me.

She stood behind the couch patting her son on the head.

Sam looked at the cookies with and agitated face, "Oh no, we couldn't possibly— "

"Thanks!" Dean said, not about to let a second food opportunity get away. He grabbed a rather large cookie and stuffed it in his mouth.

Sam gave Dean a look of annoyance and disgust.

Mrs. Flynn watched Dean eat, smiling in a way that made me wonder, "_Where was Mr. Flynn._"

Eventually, she left the room, so I grabbed a cookie as Sam continued to question Aiden, "Do you remember the last time you spoke to Anthony?"

"Sure," Aiden shifted in his seat. "He was a little shaky about something, not sure what though, he didn't get chance to tell me before his phone conked out. It must have been a bad battery or something."

I raised my eyebrows, _well that was definitely suspicious._

I gave Sam the chance to ask another questions but when he didn't I stood up, "Well, that's all for now, thank you for your time."

Sam grabbed his notepad and stood up as well.

I glanced down at Dean; he looked up at me and grinned, shoving one last cookie in his mouth.

Aiden walked us to his door where his mother stood waiting.

"You're leaving?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, we've got everything we came for, thank you so much," Sam answered as we walked out the door.

We turned out backs on the door and began to amble down the path.

"Come back anytime!" I heard Mrs. Flynn shout.

Once we reached the impala I hollered, "Is she crazy!? Who the hell wants the police to come back!?"

"I thought she was nice," Dean said.

"So, how about Aiden? Didn't seem all that believable," I pointed out.

"Yeah, no kidding," Dean replied. "That kid looked like he had something up his ass."

I chuckled to myself and walked in the direction of my mustang, "So, are we meeting at the residence then?"

Sam looked at me as if waiting for a bomb to explode, "You know, having two cars makes it err…makes it a bit difficult to get around. What I mean is, umm…don't you think it'd be easier if we uhh…well maybe if we could, you know…"

"Sam! If you think I'm just going to give up my car because it's "a bit difficult," you're nuts!"

"Well, I just thought— "

"Think again," I said and flung myself stubbornly into the drivers seat. Sam hesitated a little and then opened the car door, slipping in next to Dean.

It was a pretty small town; we made it to the residence of the local university in under 20 minutes. I got out of the car feeling a cool wind on my face, it was almost winter and the air had become increasingly cooler over the last few days. I couldn't wait until the first snowfall.

We arrived in the lobby and checked in at the front desk. Once Sam told the manager we were police officers, he was more than happy to lead us to room 562.

"So this is it," Dean said once the manager had left. He stuck his head out the 7-story window and whistled. "This is where old Chad took the swan dive."

"Anthony too," Sam reminded him.

"Well, something's up," Dean said turning around and holding up his hands. He had sulphur residue all over his hand where he had touched the windowsill.

"Long shot, huh Sam?" I reminded him of his earlier doubt that this was a real case.

"Ha ha" he said flatly.

"You know, maybe we should just go somewhere else?"

"Alright, I get it Sydney, just keep looking."

I smiled and began rooting through some college books and upturning waste paper bins. I took about an hour before any of us found anything of consequence.

"Check this out guys," I sorted through a couple of loose papers. "Looks like Chad was keen to get out of here, he filed for a room change about…4 days before he bit the dust."

Sam came over and glanced over my shoulder, "You think he was scared of something?"

"Not sure, but it's not looking promising for Aiden." I stuffed the papers back in the bin and flipped it upright.

Sam pulled the black light out of his pocket and switched it on, "Dean, can you get the shades?"

I crossed the room and turned out the lights while Sam started directing the soft blue light across the floor and walls. After finding nothing of importance he shown it on the closest bed.

"Ew, disgusting!" I said after spotting a large stain on the comforter. "Have these boys ever heard of hygiene?"

"You think this is gross? Ever black lighted a motel room?" Dean said.

I scrunched my face up in revulsion, thinking of our motel room not 30 minutes away. Dean smiled, obviously satisfied.

I watched the light inch up towards the headboard and then gasped.

"Woah," I whispered.

"Dude!" Dean yelled.

Written on the headboard was a message cast in an eerie glow made by the black light. _Revenge is sweet._

Kind of cheesy, like a weird, Hollywood cliché type of thing. But, hey, it definitely gets the point across.

"You know what this means right?" Sam said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Aiden lied."

"Aiden lied," I repeated under my breath.


End file.
